Waltzing
by Anybodys
Summary: Han convinces Leia to dance.  Set right after ANH.


**A/N: This is the edited version of my story. I wrote it at literally one in the morning, so thank you Heather for correcting some small mistakes. =)**

Victorious music filled up the room as joyous people danced back and forth, laughing and smiling. It was dizzying, watching the people swirl around on the floor, forgetting all their other worries. Although such a happy thing was taking place, in the corner was a small figure, wiping her eyes and cautiously looking up from time to time as if she were checking for any unwanted folks to come up to her.

On the opposite side of the room stood a man with a bored expression in his brown eyes. His shoulders slumped as he stared off into the crowd, looking for no one in particular. Moving his wrist to swish the drink in his glass around, he scanned the crowd, stopping momentarily on the woman wiping her eyes and turned, heading towards the wall she was standing by.

The woman, who had seen him look at her, desperately prayed that he wouldn't come over to her. She glanced up, sighing with relief when she saw him when bent over the table containing the food. Her finger landed back at her eyelid, trying to hide a tear that slipped over the edge, attempting to fall down her cheek. Sniffing, a tear from the opposite eye made its plunge, be captured by the time it hit her cheekbone.

"Hey, Princess, why aren't you dancing?"

She jumped, quickly looking up at the voice. The man from the opposite side of the room stood next to her with two drinks in his hand.

"May I ask why _you _aren't, Captain Solo?" she said in a professional manner that contradicted the tears from earlier.

Shrugging, he answered, "I don't dance." His eyes fluttered to the mob of people who were dancing to a new song. Leia tried sneaking her finger up to her eye as another tear formed. "What's wrong?" Han asked, staring back at her.

"Oh—nothing." She blinked rapidly, staring in the opposite direction.

He snorted. "Princess, I haven't even known you for a week and I can tell you that you don't just cry."

"Who said I was crying?"

"You can't fool me, sweetheart."

Red crept into her cheeks at the word "sweetheart". Why, she barely knew the man, but he was calling her such endorsements all ready. Flustered and uncomfortable at the comment, she replied, "Don't worry about me, alright? I doubt our paths are going to cross again."

"I just hate to see a gal like you cry." He raised his eyebrows, as if he were edging her on to tell him what was wrong.

"It's just Alderaan." She stopped there, two more tears spilling over. Han switched one of the glasses to his other hand so he could wipe the tears away.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked gently, holding out his hand. She wrapped her finger around a glass, keeping it for herself. They stood in silence, sipping their drinks and watching the crowd as the song wrapped up. The next song was slower, but was a great waltzing song.

"Care to dance?" Han offered, holding his hand out to Leia. She gave him a strange look.

"I thought you didn't dance."

"I don't. But it might be fun tonight."

"Well, sorry. _I _don't dance." She turned from him, but was stopped as he reached out and grasped her wrist.

"Waltzing is easy enough. I know how to do it." He gave a weak smile. "Trust me, you can do it."

She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give up. "All right," she said wearily, following him onto the dance floor. He grabbed her hand, placing his other on her waist.

"Now, just follow my feet." He stepped forwards, scooting her foot backwards. "Just follow the beat and me," he murmured as Leia hurriedly glanced down at her feet. He stepped to the right, throwing her off guard as she scrambled to place her foot next to his. After many trial and errors, she found herself getting the hang of it. Confident now, she gazed up into his eyes. They were filled with an odd happiness, boring into her eyes with a sense of passion.

She found herself lost in them, enchanted as she danced and twirled in his arms. All too soon, the song was over. She lowered her arms down slowly, not breaking contact with his eyes. There was a tap at her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she asked, dazed as she glanced over. A boy her age grinned widely at her, wearing the medallion presented to him earlier around his neck.

"Do you think I can have the next dance?" Luke asked, glancing up at Han.

Han stepped back, waving his arms. "She's all yours." Winking at Leia, he said, "I'll see you later."

Leia watched him go before turning to Luke. Smiling softly, she put her hand in his and her other on his shoulder. They twirled and danced too, but he didn't have the grace that Han did. He stepped on her foot occasionally, and Leia found herself disliking dancing with Luke; it threw her off, especially when Han seemed so experienced.

When the song ended, Leia's heart swell at the thought of getting to dance with Han again; feeling his hand touch her waist, holding her hand lightly, gazing into her eyes—

"Leia?"

"Oh, yes. Um, I'll be back. I'm going to go take care of something." She smiled again before taking off in the direction Han went.

She found him in the position she first saw him: leaning against the wall with a glass between his fingers. Although she didn't say anything, he glanced over at her anyways and closed his eyes. "And how was Luke?"

"Not the same," she admitted, resting on the wall next to him.

He gave a small grin and opened his eyes. "Don't be asking me where I learned that," he said, turning towards her.

"I wasn't planning too." She shifted her body so that her side was the only thing touching the wall. "Where are you going after this?"

Han closed his eyes again and sighed. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

When he opened his eyes for a second time they had a frustrated look in them. "Yes, leaving. I need to pay off some debt."

"The Rebellion could really use you though," Leia urged.

"Sorry, your Highness, but no." He spun around and walked away in the direction where the hanger was.

"Han!" she yelled, running after him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What, Princess?"

"Do not leave." She frowned, gazing at him intently.

He smirked. "I'm sorry, but didn't we already go through this?"

"But Han—"

"No." He continued walking.

"You know, I'm starting to think that whole mercenary thing again."

"Oh, great," he replied sarcastically. They left the cavernous room, entering the hanger.

Her jaw was locked tight until they got to the _Falcon_. "Please don't leave," she repeated.

Exhaling, he looked around at her. "If I give you a kiss or something will you leave me alone?"

"No." Her jaw grew tight again.

"Then I'm still leaving." He flashed her a smile and faced the opposite direction.

Her eyebrows slanted. "Why you—you—ugh!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "Okay, I get it! You win." She spun around, stomping off in the other direction.

"Leia!" Han yelled when she was halfway across the hanger.

"What?" she answered over her shoulder irritably.

Han jogged over to her. Smiling, he took her hand and kissed it. "Remember the thing you said about our paths never crossing again? I really hope that isn't true."

Then he turned around and headed towards the _Falcon_, leaving her to just stand there until Luke finally found her and drag her back towards the room.

The only thing on her mind though for that night and weeks afterwards was the bull-headed, arrogant mercenary Han Solo.


End file.
